Abused Love
by Punk- Chan
Summary: Amu an abused girl taken in by the Fujisakis. Read to find out more. Charas in story included
1. Chapter 1

Abused Love

Me: okay new story*waits for scolding and silence*

Amu: okay you are updating your other one so it's fine

Me: *shocked* so this story is * drumroll*

Me : Nagimu

Amu and Nagi: What*blush*

Ikuto tadse kukai Kari : ehh

Me: I do all kinds of shippings in Magic Seyio High I called Tadase ,Tadgay for the fans and Ikuto*innocent face*

Disclaimer Punk chan does not own shugo chara

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nagi POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Nagi, Nagi get up" Nadeshiko said shaking me. She looked concerned of something. " there is a girl in the living room who mom and dad are talking with, she looks…..broken in a way " she said. I got up and went to the stair way of the house. From there I could see a thin girl with sakaura pink hair and golden eyes. She looked thin really thin. " Kids come down and meet this girl" mother said. We slowly walked down to the couch our parents are sitting on in front of the pink haired girl. " Her name is Hinamori Amu." Father said. " Amu can you please go up stairs, so we can talk to them" I thought she would have said okay and nodded her head but instead just looked at us with her empty golden eyes and went up stairs.

" Nagihiko, Nadeshiko Amu-chan has been…abused,, mentally phiscally and…sexually, fournately she is still a virgin.´But she problems with the male people ." mother says. Now go and find Amu –chan.

While looking around we found Amu-chan in the bathroom with 8 charas. ''Is this actually possible, to have so many dreams?" Nade asked. After she stepped in but the charas stopped her from getting to Amu-chan. " Who are you." The pink one said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip, introductions~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" oh your'e Amu-chan new parents well lets intro duce our selves, Im ran the artist is miki, the maid is su, the singer is Dia, the cat is Yori the queen is Kira, the angel is sera, the devil l is dev." She introduced all of them even though Ran ,Miki, Su and Dia were before Amu-chan and the rest were hiding behind amu-chan and comforting her. I then took Amu-chan to my room where she had to stay. We then went to sleep. No word from Amu-chan.

me : the end for now

Amu: um i never you were so dark and yeah dark and evil and mysterious

Nagi : me too

Me: oh well bye

Read and review


	2. Devil eyes and Amu, Rima secret freinds

Abused Love

Me : I am updating two storys

Nagi : But it's worth it, right

Mimi: Yeah, right Gabby

Amu: Wait isn't she the new chara from MSH ?

Me: oh she's my chara in real life its just that she wanted to be in the story MSH

Amu: ok

Nagi POV

I woke up to a sound of an alarm beeping and a meowing sound. Wait a cat sound? I opened my eyes and found Amu in MY bed with pink cat ears and tail on her. Cuddling with me . That means she chara changed with Yori. I opened my eyes to the sound of laughing. Rhytym, Yori, Kira, Sera, Dev, Ran, Dia were laughing at the sight of my face. I was probably blushing. Su was cleaning and Miki was drawing the scene. I got up, bathed, dressed and when I got there Amu was still sleeping .

I called Nade to help get her up. Her charas were saying it was a bad idea but we did not listen. Then Nade shouted in her ear. Amu's eyes shot open. Her eyes, the devil eyes. Then she chara changed with Dev. Amu got dark pink devil horns, a spear and devil wings. Nade's eyes were wide with fear. Then Nadeshiko ran for it. Good choice.

Amu then smiled a cruel, evil smile. Then she ran after Nade.

Amu POV

Nadeshiko is going to die today, she will die for waking me up. I ran after Nade, well more like flew. I got wings, I am going to use them. Fournetaly for Nade Kira calmed me down. So instead of killing Nade I went back and changed.

Nagi POV

Amu came back with out the chara change. She then got ready for school. She came out( imagine Seyio's uniform, but instead of leg warmers amu wears black and red thigh socks, and knee high black combat boots with red ribbon at the ankle.) Amu wore her hair in a ponytail( her hair is floor length) and the blazer unbottened. She looked…..beatiful. She then noticed me stood up and smiled sweetly. " umm…we nnneed to go to school now so follow me." I stuttered

While walking down the street I noticed Amu was hanging on to my right arm. Nadeshiko who was behind us was aughing at my probably blushing face. Then came a girl with blonde hair. Wait is that Mashiro-san. Yeah it's Mashiro. But she jumped on Amu. " Amu, Amu when did you come back when. How come you never called? Why are you with the cross dress twins?" Mashiro asked all in one breath.

Amu took one look at Mashiro and hugged her. I also think she whispered in her ear. " Amu, cross dress twins you have explaining to do."

Me : Done finally

Amu: I haven't spoken yet, aloud my charas talk for me

Nagi: Now you have a preview of your new story

Me: oh yeah its called " CAT EARS!" you can vote for pairing

One day in Amu's soul she had a ton more eggs to be born but two of them decided to come out. These charas are twin charas. Twin charas are very in synch with each other and can speak telepathically to each other. Anyways these charas were called Yume and Yuma. Amu get ready for cat ears !

Me : read review and vote


	3. Speak of the devils

Me: steps out*Hi

Amu:*stares* Punk-Chan does not own shugo chara

Me: I think I broke her

* * *

><p>Naghiko stared and stared and stared and stared. Rima never hugs anyone repeat any one. She barely smiles or has physical contact as it is. "So crossdresser twins ya going to stare all day?" Nadeshiko spoke " Ok Rimas back now some one explain. Please I beg of you."<p>

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight you guys were childhood freinds both abused then separated, Also a third person named Gabby involved. Did I get it all of that? " the twins said in unison.<p>

"Yep, that's about it."Rima said since Amu doesn't talk .

* * *

><p>(When Amu introduces her self or Rima does it for her)<p>

"People now this is Amu my best friend and none of you will hurt her or I will Kill you with a knife, dagger , gun or any other weapon of my choice either way it'll be painful ok. Also Amu dose not talk so don't force her to." Rima says cherrily and forces the person in the seat on her right to move so Amu can sit there.

* * *

><p>(To lunch )<p>

Amu sneaks out of the class away from people and go to the garden on the outskirts of the school. She eats some sushi out of her bento then falls asleep on the large swing/seat right underneath a sakura tree. Her charas resting in her bag come out and fall asleep beside her resting peacefully.

* * *

><p>That's until...<p>

Some one wakes Amu up. And Good grief that is not pretty.

* * *

><p>Me: Done<p>

Amu: you're back *jumps on me *

Me: thank you followers for believing in me I came back because of you.

Read Review


End file.
